Question: Express $0.02$ as a fraction.
Explanation: Let's look at $0.02$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $0$ $C2$ We have a $0$ in the tenths place. We can write zero tenths as $\dfrac{0}{10}$. We have a $C2$ in the hundredths place. We can write two hundredths as $\dfrac{C2}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{C2}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& {0} + \dfrac{C2}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{C2}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 2/100 be simplified?]